<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheater // Killua x Gon (Ft. Illumi) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259846">Cheater // Killua x Gon (Ft. Illumi)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Gon Freecs, Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Cheater Killua, Cheating Killua, Dubcon Kissing, Illukillu, Illumi is grooming Killua, Implied/Referenced Grooming, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Top Illumi Zoldyck, Top Killua Zoldyck, dubcon, killua and gon are slightly aged up, killua cheats on gon with illumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua cheats on Gon with Illumi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecs, Killua Zoldyck/Illumi Zoldyck, illukillu - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheater // Killua x Gon (Ft. Illumi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killua had ran away from home with Gon again. Killua's been gone for months. He's been living with Gon and traveling with him. They've gotten much closer with each other. They're no longer friends, they're dating. Both Kurapika and Leorio know, as well as Gon's Aunt Mito. Killua's family had found out also,which is part of the reason the Zoldyck heir had ran away. The most unhappy about it was Illumi.</p><p>Illumi and Killua have a very strange relationship. They're closer than normal siblings. Killua is ashamed of what Illumi had convinced him to do. He was ashamed of the things he let Illumi do to him, the way Illumi had made him feel. He tried ending the 'relationship' with Illumi while he still lived with his family, but his older brother found ways to get Killua under his skin again. </p><p>Killua laid down in bed. Him and Gon had managed to find an abandoned house and fixed it up together. They didn't use it as a place to live. Mostly for Killua to go if he ever needed a place to run to, and Gon would meet him there. Right now, Gon is out exploring the city. Killua decided to stay behind, he knew his older brother would still be looking for him and wanted to keep a low profile for a little while.</p><p>While he was staring at the ceiling, thoughts running through his head, he didn't notice Illumi looking through the window. He didn't even hear him as he opened it, crawled in, and locked it. </p><p>Then, all of a sudden, Illumi was on top of Killua. He grabbed both of his younger brother's wrists and put them over his head. "Long time no see, brother." And before Killua could say anything or attempt to resist, Illumi kissed his younger brother on the lips, and forcefully let his tongue inside.</p><p>Killua tried fighting back, tried resisting the urge to kiss back. He didn't want this relationship with his brother anymore, not any longer. He was finally happy with Gon, and didn't want it to be ruined.</p><p>But it still felt good to Killua.</p><p>Illumi parted his lips from Killua's, and opened his eyes. They both made eye contact, neither one saying anything. Illumi's hand traveled down his younger brother's pants. A tear slid down Killua's face, as he felt Illumi's hand go in his boxers and grab his dick.</p><p>Illumi then pulled both Killua's pants and boxers down, as he stroked his younger brother's erect dick. He then licked the tip. "I-illumi.." Killua moaned. His older brother said nothing, and put his mouth over the rest of the Zoldyck heir's dick. He bobbed his head up and down. "F-fuck..." Killua breathed. It felt good to him, he wanted more...he wanted more of Illumi. </p><p>More tears streamed down Killua's face. He just can't betray Gon like this.</p><p>Illumi licked the Killua's tip as he bobbed his head up and down. "F-fuck, Illumi, keep going.." He breathed. He was shaking, as he watched his brother suck him off. </p><p>After a few minutes, Killua came in Illumi's mouth. He swallowed most of it, kissed Killua on the lips, forcing his brother to taste his own cum. He parted their mouths once again. "You notice how wonderful you taste...." He whispered in his brother's ear. </p><p>Illumi began kissing Killua's neck, sucking and biting on it. Killua tried saying no, but the nice feeling of it was too great for him. It's not like Gon knows what hickies are, anyways. </p><p>"You're mine," Illumi said. "These marks will remind you of that." Killua nodded. </p><p>"You belong to me." Illumi said. Again, Killua nodded. </p><p>Illumi then left in a flash. Killua changed his pants and boxers, the sheets included. He threw the dirty sheets and clothes in the wash and took a shower.</p><p>Killua cried in the shower, shaking. He touched the hickies in shame, counting each of them. He was ashamed of himself, allowing his brother to take his feelings over once again. </p><p>When he was done in the shower, he threw on some new clothes, went back to his room, and cried until Gon came back.</p><p>"Hey Killua-what's that on your neck?" Gon asked, with the most innocent curiousity. Killua didn't even want to look at his boyfriend, but he did anyways, trying to hide the guilt and sadness in his eyes. "I got in a fight. I'll tell you about it later. Get in bed, let's cuddle." Killua said. Gon smiled and did as his boyfriend requested.</p><p>What Gon doesn't know won't hurt him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>